Conventionally, in the case of an electronic apparatus with a protective panel described above, the enclosure mounting the display device therein forms a recess. In a bottom face of this recess of the enclosure, there is defined an aperture for exposing the display section of the display device to the outside. The protective panel for the display device is fitted within the recess, in such a manner that the peripheral edge portion of the protective panel is supported directly to the peripheral edge of the bottom face of the recess (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: WO2005/064451 (paragraphs 0042 through 0043, FIGS. 3-4).